Bakura's Deleted Confession Scene
by kamy2425
Summary: YGOTAS Behind-The-Camera in the scene where Bakura confesses his love for Marik.


This was done based on a post by Obeymyshinyrod' on tumblr: post/155418121123/do-you-the-mun-believe-abridged-thiefshipping

Basically, Littlekuriboh _has this kind of got this gray area where YGOTAS is viewed both as their actual life and as a production they're all cast in where everyone goes home after an episode is done shooting and some of them interact off-set with characteristics and opinions that differ from how they are "on-screen"._ So I was curious to want to read a version that takes place out of the set or Behind-The-Scenes. It's more of a dabble than what I usually spend time on a fic. I just want the idea to get out fast. So yeah, prepare for some mistakes in my writing! _Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy_

* * *

"Marik I…I hate you…I hate you with all my heart. I hate you more than I ever hated anybo-"

"CUT!"

"W-what?"

The boom microphones above the actors' heads leave off the set while the crew behind the camera groans in disappointment. Everyone's eyes immediately goes to Marik, as he has become known in being the one responsible in stopping the cameras. His partner, Bakura, glares at the Egyptian with impatience. His mind wanting to know what other excuse can Marik probably make now.

"I want to change my lines!" The blonde shouts, "I remembered a bet I did with Bakura about Kevin Spacey being that one guy in a movie, and I want a re-write!"

Bakura squishes his two fingers between his eyes, "Why is that important?"

"Because" Marik twirls towards his partner proudly, "It makes me more right and smarter than you!"

The set people gives up and decides to have an early lunch break. Melvin, who has been dueling Bakura in that scene, decides to join their little chat. None pays any attention to his dark presence, as Bakura keeps his eyes on Marik.

Melvin crosses his arm and rest one of his fingers on his chin, enjoying the display with a shark-like grin.

"This is the 13th take, Marik!" Bakura shouts, "Would you just let me do my line?!"

"I just don't think why you're so desperate to say it. It's not a pretty good one."

"Why not?" asked Bakura, feeling irritated but also feel a small tap on his throat.

"Well…" Marik pauses, "You just say 'hate' a lot, don't you think?"

"It's not even in the bloody script!"

Marik blinks in confusion, "It's not?"

Bakura sighs as he crosses his arms,

"Did you even read it?"

"Well, I kind of skim it… a little..."

"Sod this, I'm getting my coffee." Bakura turns as he heads towards the exit door.

"HEY!"

Finally, Melvin decides to approach further as he sees his doppleganger alone.

"Hehehe, Florence finally got enough of you, huh?"

Marik jumps at his shadow's voice and quickly stands back a few feet away, his hands almost ready to make any kung fu moves he learned in movies.

"Hey! We're under contract, mister! No killing the characters that isn't on the Melvin-Killing List!"

"Scripts can be arrange…" Melvin states as he holds the rod's sharp end to his mouth "Twist endings are pretty popular in movies…"

Marik stares at Melvin with disgust as he tries to turn his head to the exit door of the set. He decides to change the subject,

"I can't believe that idiot left to eat without me."

"Aw, are you guys going to break up?" Melvin asks sarcastically.

"Hey! Listen!" Marik waves his hand in the air "Bakura is just being the jerk he is. Next thing you know, we'll just be back at the hideout and just play videogames and Bakura would probably make some weird innuendo stuffs I don't get and laugh about it."

"You sure about that? He looks pretty frustrated…"

Melvin's last words cause Marik to freeze. The room becomes dark as he bits his lower lip and stares down to his feet. Melvin creates a victorious grin as he makes a playful stab to Marik's lower back with his finger. Marik wakes up from his trance and turns his head to Melvin, who has already left in the shadows.

* * *

Bakura slams the fridge door down as he angrily eats Marik's lunch without permission. He slurps the bottle of water into submission until there is no liquid left.

Suddenly, the door behind him squeaks open. Bakura's batwing reacts to the sound and makes his host to turn his eyes on the newcomer.

"Is that my food?" Marik asks as he points at his half-eaten sandwich on the table. Instead of having any clever comeback, Bakura grunts and turns his attention to his food.

"What the frig, Bakura?! Why do you think I spent the time naming my food?!"

Bakura couldn't help it but to answer the annoyed brat, "To make it easy for me to steal".

He takes another revengeful bite at Marik's sandwich and grins at its previous owner in return. Marik just glares at Bakura, whose munching noises keep filling up the room. After Bakura takes a large gulp as he finally starts to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Marik startles by the change in tone and observes Bakura. The thief keeps his gaze at his lunch: Not looking at Marik, but still wanting to hear his response.

"I-I um…"

"You're only quiet when something's on your mind. Spill it or I won't buy you that Pokemon game."

"But you promised!" Marik whined.

"Marik."

The Egyptian went back to his corner of thought as he stares at his hands on the table.

"I just…did they sent you the next script yet?"

"No one has. And you said you don't read them, so why do you ask?"

Marik sheepishly grin as he turns his head away from his partner, "That was a small lie."

"Of course."

"But I DO make lots of improvising! Those are always my best skills!"

"Hmm" Bakura stares blankly to his left, not feeling satisfied with Marik's answer.

"It's just…" Marik pauses, "The end of this scene, you're just… gone! I mean, what will happen to you?"

Bakura snickers, "Please, I'm the biggest antagonist in the whole show! I'll be back soon. Unless they decide to make a filler season again."

Bakura becomes lost in his own little thoughts on how ridiculous would the villains of possible filler arcs would look like. Yet, Marik's worried expression makes him to go back to reality.

"Why are you worried? Bakura asks "We'll still be doing some random let's plays and evil council videos in our free time."

"Yeah, I guess." Marik responds, not feeling convinced.

Bakura sighs as he stands up from his chair and puts his hand on Marik's shoulder just in the right pressure.

"Let's just do the scene, Marik. I promise there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

As his foot reaches the other side of the door, Marik stops him.

"Wait. Bakura?" Marik asks, "Are you really improvising those lines?"

"If by improvising, you mean stealing the main script and write my own lines…yes."

And by that, Bakura closes the door behind him and leaves the room.

Marik would have ask how many times has Bakura changed his lines. And even if maybe they could change the plot too.

However, he guesses that if the writers read Bakura being in a throne made of spikes and bones, with the Pharaoh dead on his feet, they would know something was up. So Marik just shrugs his shoulder and reaches for the door as well. He hesitates, his fingertip slightly hovering on the top of the doorknob.

His mind still wonders what would the story hold. What kind of destiny has planned for Marik and Bakura in this Show. But at the thought of being out of the camera for a while… having Bakura with him more in their hideout…playing videogames and cracking jokes…it made Marik a bit better.

 _Show or no Show, Marik is his own script._

* * *

"Action!"

The purple fog machine turns on. The fans cast their wind as the characters are on top of the Kaiba Blimp. Their enemy, Melvin, is grinning evilly at them as he brings out his line with such passion, knowing he'll make the last strike with Ra.

"Why do you care so much if the world is destroyed?" exclaims Melvin, "Isn't that what you're trying to accomplish?"

Bakura steps forwards, his hands clutching on his sides, "I'm not fighting for this world! This world can go to HELL! I'm fighting for-"

Bakura pauses, Marik knows the thief always blushes at this part. However, this time, Bakura quickly turns to his partner and winks at the boy. The camera keeps focusing on Melvin and doesn't catch Bakura's flirt or Marik's blushing face.

The gesture catches Marik off-guard, his eyes keeping focus on Bakura so much, he doesn't notice it's getting closer to the confession scene.

Now, Bakura is face to face with Marik, and the boy's heart stops to hear every word of it.

"Marik I…" Bakura responds with a smirk, "I love you. I love you with all my heart!"

"Oh my gods!" Marik snickers as everyone on the set face-palms their foreheads. Melvin just crosses his arms as he keeps a _finally-they-are-doing-this face_. And as Marik tries to contain his giggles, Bakura keeps going with his ridiculous act.

"I love you more than I ever loved anybody!"

"Bakura," Marik giggles, "I think the camera stopped rolling."

The thief's grin increases even more as he continues, "I love you so much that I can barely take it…"

Marik is just standing there all shocked as everyone (Except for the ceiling guy who decides to shine a dramatic light above their heads). Then, Marik's mind clicked: _He can't let Bakura have all the fun…._

"In fact, I want to go on loving you for the rest of my life. And if the world is destroyed…well-"

Marik jumps to Bakura and steals a kiss to his lips. Everyone on the set just stares at the two thieves. Some in the group are becoming intrigued at the scene happening in front of them. The director finally stands from his chair and puts the megaphone to his mouth,

"Guys, I appreciate you're enjoying this but…we really need to make this scene."

Marik puts his foot on the back of Bakura's and causes him to fall intentionally. Marik's kisses are sucking the thief's lips, and then changes to attacking his neck.

In their minds, there is no one in the room. No cameras, no directors, and no crew. It is just Marik and Bakura making out.

"Um guys?"

After the director sees Bakura's jacket falling from his line of vision, he sighs as he gives his crew another break. Everyone's footsteps leave the room until the last guy shuts down the lights (except the giant dramatic light above the two lovers) and close the door behind him.

* * *

"What the frig?!"

"Marik, stop yelling. My head hurts."

"Have you seen this?" Marik exclaims as he points his finger towards the screen. Bakura tries to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the computer.

"See what?"

"After we put the effort of doing the scene right, the bastards deleted the scene completely!"

"Oh?" Bakura asks with a hidden smirk, however he can't contain his laughter from Marik.

"Why are you giggling?"

"No reason~"

Marik sighs as he rests his chin on the desk, repeating the video again and looking disappointed that his perfectly done scene has gone to waste.

"You still got the log-in of our director's channel?" Bakura asks in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah..?" Marik responds with curiosity.

"I may have…" Bakura responds, showing a little USB dancing between his fingers,

"Saved a few takes or two."

"Bakura!" The Egyptian smiles as he raises both arms above his head and launches at the thief in a hug. Bakura tries to put his hand between himself and Marik as he tries to continue.

"Don't be too excited, I don't know if I stole that one you like so much."

"Who cares?" exclaims Marik, "Put any take! Let's make the fangirls crazy!"

Bakura grins as he plugs in the USB and starts searching the files. He highlights the good take they did in the end as he pats Marik's shoulder. Marik takes Bakura's cue and clicks on the file and uploads it on Youtube.

"Click!"


End file.
